missing
by seanwilcox337
Summary: this is the story, aprox. 5 years after my last chapter in WTHAI. this is the sequil to it and i have some cool stuff planned. as always check out my friend brodie's channel for story collabs at texaspistolmassacre. hope you enjoy!
1. intro

**hi guys! seanwilcox337 here again. i just got the part i needed and fixed my computer. i immediately started writing the sequil to **_**where the hell am i?**_** this time though, im going to write the whole story and upload it all at once so you guys dont have to wait for me and my slowness...sorry about that with the last story. also, im just releasing this chpter as a teaser, anyway, heres the new one, and im going to try to upload this as a new story instead of justb adding this as a new chapter and putting (WTHAI sequil) in the title, but if the admins take it down ill just upload it as a new chapter. stupid guidlines... anyway lets get to the story :D**

tuesday, _january 17, 2017_

"happy birthday Skyla!" I said as skyla, my 5 year old daughter, climbed out of bed.

"morning daddy" she said back, sleepily

"how'd you sleep?" i asked her

"pretty good" she replied

a greyish mare with a mane and tail to match rainbow dash's and tail walked down the stairs from her bedroom. she stretched her wings and sat down at the table for breakfast.

"morning Sky" rainbow said cautiously walking out of the kitchen with a hot pan full of ankaces on her back, held in place by her wings.

"hi mommy, yay pancakes!" sky replied

pancakes were her favourite, and probably mine to

we ate in about 15 minutes and then i got sky ready for school

"hurry up and get going or you're gonna be late"

"okay daddy, by mom, see you guys when I get home" she said

"by Skyla" dash and i said before sky flew off towards the school

it was a thursday so rainbow had wonderbolts practice and I had to work cloud duty

we bid our farewells and went on with our day.

*approx 5-6 hours since I left the house to go to work, 6 o-clock*

i was sitting on the couch, attemting to play some COD BO 2 Zombies, when i heard either Skyla or Rainbow come through the door.

"hello?" i called

"hi dad" sky called back

"what took you so long to get home?"

"i went over to the CMC clubhouse so they could deem me an oficial CMC member" sky said

"congrats. well your mom isnt home yet so im going to make supper. what do you want?" i said

"pancakes!" sky joked

"mmm...no, we had those for breakfast, how abot lasagna instead?"

"yay! food!" she said, again joking

so i made us a lazy mans lasanga, noodles, cheese, and tomatoes since im still i but rusty on the cooking here. and ponies dont eat meat so, no hamburger

we sat down to eat at about 7. then we hide and seek for 20 minutes, it was alwayse hard to find sky because rainbow and i have a really big house. then i tucked skyla into bed at 8 assuring her that rainbow would be back in the morning.

then i went back to zombies for about another hour.

then i got a little worried. where would dash be?

hmm.

maybe spitfire would know where she is...

so i flew to cloudsdale and then to spitfires house, and knocked

"who in the nme of celestia is knocking on my door at 9:30 at night?!" she yelled

"just me spitfire, can i come in?" i said, a little (a lot) softer than she had yelled

"oh... i was hoping you or rainbow dash would show up." she said as she opened the door

"umm... why?" i asked, puzzled

"1: rainbow dash didnt show up to practice today and 2: i need some company." she said

"thats kind of why im here too...wait? you need company? you of all people was the pony I least expected to need company."

"yeah, fame leaves no time for rest... anyway, back to why you're here." she said

"oh yeah. rainbow's missing. i was hoping you would know, seeing as she was supposed to be at practise today."

"not a clue. she never showeed up, so we had to do our routine without her." spitfire explained

"oh well. thanks for the help spitfire, ive gotta head home now. stuff to do" i said

"oh, i was gonna invite you in but ok, seeya" she said, kinda glum

I flew back home, feeling a little bad for spitfire, and worried about dash.

*for the next couple of days i went around ponyville, or just equestria in general asking if anypony had seen rainbow, sadly nobody has any clue on where she went. ive had the princess get her guards to file a missing persons case and she's informed them to start looking out for her.*

it was friday, and i've been searching for 2 and a half days now. i had just asked the owner of a small candy store near main street of ponyville, bonbon, to put some missing person fliers up in her window. she said she could so I thanked her and headed back home. rainbow haad already missed a wonderbolts show and the team really needs her back. I got home and derpy was standing by my door waiting for something.

"hi derpy, whats up?" i said

"ah!, oh, sean you startled me, i have a letter for you" she said, slightly rustled

"thanks... why didnt you just put in in the mailbox?" i asked, confused

"oh yeah... i forgot" she said with an embarrassed smile.

"well thanks for the letter derpy, seeya" i said before heading inside. Skyla was already home from school

"hi daddy!" she said as she ran up and hugged me

"hey sky, how was school?"

"great. i think one of the colts likes me." she said

"awesome Sky,maybe you should ask him on a playdate sometime."

"maybe. did you find anthing about mum?"

"nothing yet... im still searching"

"oh." she said before going silent.

"i got this letter though, it has no return addres. wonder who sent it.

i walked over to the table and opened the envalope.

there was two things inside.

the note, which read,

_Sean, please help! ive been kidnapped and im being held captive somewhere in the mountains! Hope I see you soon,_

_Rainbow Dash_

a tear fell from my eye.

"what is it daddy?" sky asked

"its your mom... shes been kidnapped."

sky was silent again

the second thing in the envalope was a shiny, blue scale.

"come on sweety, im gonna take you to fluttershy's for a bit. im sure she'd let you stay there for a few days while i go find your mum." i said as i walked her out of the door

we went to fluttershy's and she agreed to let Skyla stay for a few days. i said goodbye to my daughter and left for home again. when i got there i went to my bedroom grabbed my phone.

1-780...

ring

rign

ring

"hello?"

"hey brodie, its sean" i said

"oh hey, wazzup?" he said

"i need a few things."

"what kind of things?" he asked puzzled

"the stuff i need for dimension travel."


	2. the first destination

"why do you need to dimension travel again? i thought you were happy in equestria." brodie said on the other end of the phone call

"because something has happened to rainbow. i need you to bring me the ingrediants i need for atleast 4 entres into a new dimension. il explain when you get here." i said

"alright, i should be there in a few hours. just gotta tie up some loose ends." he said

"k, see you then, bye" then i hung up.

in about 2 and ahalf hours brodie came sailing through my living room window in his pony form.

"alright im here, now why is that exactly?" he said annoyed

"what, no hello? ok then. your here because rainbows gone missing and i know the general location of where she is, i just need to prepare."

"well, what happened?" he asked a bit less annoyed

"it was tuesday, Skyla had gone off to school, dash went to wonderbots practice, and i went to tend to the weather stuff. i got home, played some zombies for around an hour and then sky got home. i made dinner, put her to bed, and went back to zombies. it was around 9 i started getting worried. she's normally home earlier than 8 and never goes longer unnanounced. so i went to see if the last person to see her, most likely spitfire, had any idea of where she might be, and she said that she had'nt showed up for practice. so i thanked her for te info adn came back home. the next day i went around all over equestria looking for rher or someone who might know where she is, and that happened for the next day aswell. after that i came home and skyla was already thhere with derpy. derpy had a letter for me so she gave it to me and flew off. sometimes i think im her only friend..."

"go on." brodie interrupted a little agitated

"the letter inside was a help letter from rainbow dash, along with a blue scale, what i am 79% positive is a dragon scale. so i took skyla over to fluttershy's earlier today so she had a place to stay, then i came home and called you and that brings us to the present." i said, finishing my explination.

"soo... why do you need to go to another dimension?"

"if you come, you'll see" i said

"actually, ive got some stuff going on in the human mirror dimension of equestria, portello's buisiness so i can't. really" he said

"shitty, well all im gonna say is, im gonna make a sword."

"sounds good. the supplies are in this bag" he said, setting down a small blue duffelbag

"thanks man, ill see you after your stuff in the human dimension then?" i said

"most likely, seeing you dont get eaten, scorched, stepped on, beaten to death, stuck by lightning, capture-"

"brodie! killing the moment!"

"thats the point!" he said smirking his smartass smirk.

"anyway, im gonna go fight a fucking dragon... ill see you in the afterlife my friend" i said. then brodie stepped back into the window he came through. luckily he left the symbol on the window that is used for dimension travel so i dont have to use any of my resources.

i stepped through thinking "minecraft"

*seriuos tripping of the balls from the dimension warping*

then i emerged, in a pixelated world made of boxes. blocks to be more exact.

i looked at my body... still my black/ green pony form, but a lot lower resolution than in equestria. atleast i know items change form depending on what dimension the're in. perfect.

then i seen a chest a few blocks away

"sweet, bonus chest!" i said

i opened the chest. a stone axe, 4 wood logs, and some sticks were inside. i closed in and leaed back a little only to feel a prick on my neck.

"who dare disturbes the peacefulness of my world?" said a strange male voice

"who's pointing a sword at my neck?"

i slowly walked forward and then turned around.

"syndicate?" i said

"the one and on- wait how do you know who i am?" syndicate asked (if you dont know who syndicate is, go search him on youtube)

"dont even ask, long story. i traveled dimensions because i need a sword. i need it to save my wife from a very well armoured monster, and i feel that this world will be able to supply the right resources" i explained to syndicate

"you have a point... whats your name again?" he asked

"Sean... Sean Wilcox" i said. "how are you in here, arent you supposed to be in the real human world right now?" i asked

"i know right? i was riding my bike and then all of a sudden i lost control and crashed through the window of a house. i opened my eyes and i was here. wierd right?" he said

"thats the same thing that happened to me!, only, as you can see because of my form, i was taken to the my little pony dimension." i told him

"oooohh. are you a brony?" he asked

"yeah. dont laugh" i said

"dude, i dont really care. i still think your cool, but how did you get here if you were taken to the my little pony universe?" he asked

"my best friend brodie knows a way for dimenstion travel, and he lent me some of the ingrediants to make a dimension window." i said

"very interesting... can you help me get back to the human world when you leave?" he asked

"yup. sure thing. but the sigil only works on a window."

"alright then, follow me, i have a house set up just over the ridge." he said as i started following him

it was just now that i took in the scenery. on my left was a dense forest biome, which then faved to a plains. then to my right was an extreme hills biome. thats where we were headed.

i followed Tom (syndicate) into a small ridge that opened up into an exact replica of the house he had built in the minecraft project, around episode 210. it was huge. and by huge i mean it was big!

"so here we are. my evil lair" he said, laughing a little

"man this place looks awesome!." i said

" i know right?! you dont really notice the beauty and scale of some stuff until you actually get in the game" Tom said. "so, to the crafting bench to make that sword! wait OH NO!" he said, quite stirred up about something...ooh wait i see it.

"my chests! those goddamn little creeper twats! they blew up my chests!" he yelled

"goddamit" i said

"that was all the valuble stuff i ahd, all my gold, iron, and diomonds all de-spawned. next time i see a creeper im gonna wreck the hell out of it." he said, calming down

"here, do you have an extra pickaxe? i can help you mine until i have enough diomonds for a sword, some armour, and currency for the next dimension im going to."

"alright, just, in the morning. its getting late" he said

" agreed." i said, noticing how dark it was getting

so he showed me to a bed and went up to his. i fell asleep almost instantly, into my quiet, pitch black mind.


	3. the glorious crystal, and i get tied up

i woke up early, at the exact same Tom did. i got up, and we found some food in one of the chests the creepers didnt blow up.

"now, lets get our mine on!" i said, feeling replenished

we descended into a mineshaft that syndicate had dpreviously mined out and then we came to a problem near the bottom.

"how are we going to communicate if we separate?" i said

"MC chat. just think of your message, and it appears in the that bar, then think "send" and it should send your message to me" he said

"good to know" i said

then we went mining for who knows how long. could've been a few minecraft days with nothing but a couple stacks of iron and some lapiz lazuli.

"this is hopeless. lets go find another cave" Tom said

"wait... i think i found some diomonds" i said, almost sure of my find

i walked up toward the 5 exposed blocks of diomond ore.

"no way" he said

we aproached the precious ore in disbelief. then an arrow went sailing by my face and a fether got so close it tickled Toms face.

"that tickled, lets kill whatever shot it" he said, then he was charging at the unlit part of the cave the arrow came from.

then i heard bones fall to the ground and syndicate walked out

"piece of cake." he said

i got out my iron pickaxe and started to mine. i only took 5 blocks of ore because i had a plan.

i set down my crafting bench and crafted a pickaxe. then i went and crafted an anvil, put my pick on top, and forged it with an enchanted book with fortune VI that i had found in a dungeon earlier.

then i proceded to mine another 7 blocks of diamonds. in total i got 32 diamonds. perfect.

"epic mate!" Tom said, obviously pleased with the find.

we then headed back home, which tok us a few hours do do becuase we almost got completely lost in the process of splelunking caves. then i crafted my armour, specially fitted for my pony body. then seeing as me and tom are both here, that defies minecraft's logic, so i crafted a sword that defied minecraft's logic.

it had an iron hild, with a small golden blade on the bottom. the blade was a diomond blade longer than i had ever seen in minecraft. the point was extremely sharp, but due to the low resolution graphics i couldnt really see many details.

"well syndicate, i guess now we'll part our ways" a said, drawing the sigil on the window of Tom's house's biggest window. "just step in and think of the place and dimension you want to be."

"farewell, brave warrior" he said, then smirked and jumped into the window.

then it was my turn. i stepped in and thought "skyrim"

then i tripped balls once more and emerged into a midevil world. now for what I came for.

my diamond sword looked sexy in the graphics of Skyrim, and my armour looked equally good. now to find a dragon.

that did'nt take long. i was just south of whiterun when a dragon swooped down from above and landed with a great thud.

i was now in a humanoid form, seems legit, i dont want to scare any of the citezins of skyrim.

i raised my sword and charged in towards the dragon. my blade sunk deep into a chink in his scales on the first hit, massively damaging the dragon. then i acted fast and chopped it's head off while it was reacting to the stab wound. then i stripped in of its scaled, took some bone and was on my way to whiterun.

there i found the forge outside of the weapon store, right at the gates, and started happering the bones and scales into a shield, keeping the dwemer automations in mind. when i was done i had a large, round shield that folded into a small disc with a diamond mounted in it. the diamond acted as a button and at its push, the shield popped out again. perfect for a pony who was fighting by holding a sword in his mouth.

then i bought some already smelted dwemer metal with one of the diamonds and crafted myself a bow with about 40 arrows.

then i was pretty much done in Skyrim so i found a window and drew the sigil, then stepped through and thought "equestria"

then after the worst balls tripping yet, due to tiredenss, i was standing at home, my armour on, sword sheathed on my back, and my saddlebag full of diamonds and arrows for the bow swung around my neck.

i unsuited my armour and went to bed. i was really tired from the dimension travels.

i woke up at about 7:30 and made some toast. then i packed some of the leftover lasagna in a small box and an pan to heat it up with. i packed a few water bottles and some trail mix.

then i grabbed my phone and my headphones and suited up again. i flew down to the ground and started walking towards the everfree forest, the only obstacle in between me and the mountains.

I couldnt fly over the forest because the armour was damn heavy and would tire me out to fast, so i just had to keep a close watch on my surroundings. then i entered the forest.

about half an hours walk into the forest i had already encountered a manticore, in which i had slain in one swift slice of my blade.

it was getting dark and i was hungry and just walking with that wrmour on made me tired, so i found a small enough clearing to make a fire and made a small bead of leaves to sleep on.

i went and gathered wood (mostly chopping wood off trees with my sword :D) and used the sparks from the pan and my boot to light some kindling, which spread to the rest of the fire.

then i fell asleep, semi-uncomfortable, but whats a guy gonna do in the wild? (bear grills reference coming along) drink my own piss?"

but anyway, i fell asleep, as soundly as any night.

i woke up feeling very, very uncomfertable. and it felt like i was standing up my my hind legs for some odd reason.

then i opened my eyes. i was standing on my hind legs...tied to a pole!

"what the hell?" i mumbled, still waking up

then i seen my fire had bunt out, and my armour was lying on the ground, along with my sword and bow. then i seen a sortof yellow/brown pony with a black and grey mane was sitting near where the fire was, surveying my equipment.

"hey, who in the hell are you and why did you tie me up?!" i yelled

"thats just what i was about to ask you. my name is daring do, and if you dont prove you're not evil, or any use to me, im most likely going to be the last pony you see." she said "as for why i tied you up, i took necessary percations."

"okay...seems legit. my name is sean, and im on an exploration to the mountains, to save my wife from a dragon" i said

"interesting... i have mostly nothing on my hooves right now, and you look like an amatuer survivalist. i think i might tag along, just to see how long you last." she said tauntingly.

"that sounds just greeeaaaaat, you know?" i said using extreme sarcasm

"what, i think it'l be funny to see how bad you fail. the mountains are another 6 days walk from here." daring said, still amused at herself.

"fine, you can come along, just untie me so we can get going!" i said, reminding her i was trapped.


	4. this seems like only the beginning

as i was untied i thought "why the hell am i bringing her. that dragon'll rip her to shreds if she follows me all the way up to the mountain...whatever, her choice"

"so... why are you bringing all this gear?" daring do asked

"uh...i'm expecting a big fight at the end of this exploration, and i thought i should be prepared." i said

"looks like a bit to much preperation" she said as i fitted my armour

"well, i thinks its gonna be necesary" i said, and started to walk in the direction of the mountains.

"why dont you just fly there?" daring asked

"you try lugging around 100 pounds of armur around while flying! easier said than done"

"you have a point" she said keeping up with ease

i put my headphones on and presed play on my phone.

"wha-se?" she said, i couldnt mae out most of it due to the music.

i took the ear closest to daring off and said "what?"

"what are those?" she asked

"headphones. they plug into y phone and i can listen to music without bothering anyone else with my music" i said

"interesting. i dont care if you listen to music though." she said

so i then unplugged my headphones from hy phone and rested them on my neck

"where goin up tonight! to kick out every light..." my phone played as we walked

"what kind of music is this?" daring asked

"rock n roll. if you dont like it i change the song." i said

"no, its noth that i dont like it, we just dont have any music like this in equestria."

"i see, theres tons of it where i come from" i said

"and where is that?"

*facehoof* dammit sean! if you tell her she'll think you're crazy!

"nowhere important, nevermind..." i said, trying to avoid the subject

we walked for another maybe 7, 8 hours? just talking about stuff. apparently daring was like the indianna jhones of equestria and she writed books about her adventures...wait, wasn't rainbow reading one of those? i put the thought aside. we listened to a lot of music that daring liked, and i let one song play for about 2 seconds to long before skipping it, and daring burst into laughter (i just had sex-lonely island, im talking about you!).

anyway, it was getting to be sundown so we settled for the night and made a respective spot for a fire and i unsuited my armour and rested it near a tree.

daring came back from getting wood and i started a fire, again with the hotplate and my hoof.

i took out some of the leftover lasagna and cooked daring and I dinner.

"so i frogot to ask, who are you saving again?" daring asked

"my wife, rainbow dash." i said,

daring, very surprised spiit what she had of lasagna in her mouth in the fire. "wait, rainbow dash?!" she asked, still surprised

"yeah, are you deaf?" i said

"no, she just a friend of mine. she helped me in my most recent adventure...wait, she's MARRIED?" daring said, still in disbeleif

"yup, and im the lucky stallion." i said

"why didnt i know about this" she said

"well, seeing as you're exploring what seems like your whole life, im pretty sure you dont get any mail." i said

"true, true. so...when did you get married?" she asked, a little calmer

"almost 6 years ago. we have a little girl and everything." i said

"wow. i really need to take a week off once in a while. maybe i might actually know whats going on in the world." she said. "so, howd you two meet?" she asked, getting curious

"i was looking for flying lessons..." i said a little embarrassed

she burst out laughing "oh my celestia thats funny. you were an adult pegasus, looking for flying lessons? didnt you know how to fly before?"

dammit she has me. i dont think she'll believe me saying id never flown before so i might aswell tell her why im even in equestria.

"yes... and no. you see I, am from a completely different world than equestria. wait, not world dimension...nevermind. i was sabataged into a dimensional window that sent me here, to equestria. i used to be a human, these tall, skinne people who walk on to legs and grab things with arms and hands. wierd right? anyway. i woke up in the everfree forest and flew out, low though, because i had never flown before. i then found ponyville, and I asked somepony where i could get a map and they directed me to the library. there i met twilight sparkel, whoalso got this story out of me, and then she noticed i didnt have my cutie mark yet. i didnt know what is was so i asked her, and she explained what it was. she then asked me what i wanted to do while i was here in equestria and i told her that even though i had very little experience, i liked flying, so she directed me towards rainbow dash. then after i showed her what i could do with my wings, i pulled off some stunts even i didnt know i could do, we went back to twiligts to find a place to stay. then dash offered me the guest room at her house and it all went from there" i said, (trying to sum up the first chapter of my story)

"interesting. it seems you two have been together what almost 6 years? tell me more" she said, even more curious.

so i told her about things like the wonderbolts tryouts, her nnot making it, the big party, spitfire showing up and giving her the spot. i told her about the day we got engaged, and then i told her about the wedding. i skipped the part where we had sex because too much information! then i told her about brodie showing up out of nowhere, dimenison travel, and my dying body. then i told her about going back, and seeing rainbow again and telling her that equestria was my real home now. i spent 12 years in the human world, but equestria was my real home. then i told her about skyla, and then how dash went missing, and the preparation i took for my armour and sword.(pretty much everything past ch1 of WTHAI)

"woah." she said as i finally finished.

it was dark, and the sky was clear and i could see the stars.

"woah is right. its been a ride, but i'd rather be here with the love of my life than in college at 18" i said

"yup... wait, when you were transported here you were only 12?" she said

"yup."

"well. thanks for the story, i think its about time to go to bed. and in the morning i might consider not having you tied to a tree..." she said and then chuckled

"great..." i said sarcasticly

"anyway. gnight" she said and layed down near the fire.

"night" i replied and did the same on the other side of the fire.


	5. we get sappy, then surprised

i awoke to the smell of...bacon? i opened my eyes, squinting from the suns lights first entry.

daring was cooking bacon over the fire. am i still dreaming? ponies dont eat meat...

"morning" daring said, noticing i was awake

"hmm" i mumbled, still tired.

"i made breakfast to pay you back for tha lasagna last night." she said

"where in equestria did you find bacon?" i asked

"i have food stashes all over this forest. i know it like the back of my hoof. and im also like the only pony who eats meat, but a girls gotta eat" she said

"okay...thanks" i said

we ate and set out again towards the mountains. i'd say we were another 2 and a half days of walking until we made it there.

"so.. why do you stay out here in the wild? i mean i understand going on explorations and stuff regularily, but from what you've told me, it doesnt seem like you leave...ever" i asked, out of bored curiosity

"there are two reasons for that... one: i like the adrenaline of having no confort,, living off the land, being able to survive without an actual shelter. and two: i came here to get away from everything." she said

'huh?" i asked, confused

"i wanted to be alone. when i was a filly going to school, i was teased for not having my cutie mark, i was the last one in the class. one day i got beat up and went home to my mom and we got into a really big fight and i ran away. and i ran here, to the forest, and since then, this has been my home." she explained

"I feel ya. at home in the human dimenison my mum and i were alwayse arguing about something. even a little thing. and sometimes i felt like running away. on her 40th birthday she got REALLY angry because she had just had a nasty breakup with her fiance and she claimed she had done nothing with her life. we lived ina decent house, when i was only 4 my parents split up and my mom hadnt found love util her fiance, aaron and when she turned 40 the realisation hit her hard. and she took it out on me. i wanted to run away so bad right then, but i stuck through for my dad, and for school, and for friends. she eventually cleared up and we made up but after that my mom and i argued a lot more. so...i feel ya" i said

"..." daring do hung her head and stayed in silence for a bit.

"YO SKRILL DROP IT HARD" came from my phone adn then the baseline of kyoto stuck out in silence until daring spoke up.

"sometimes, it gets really lonely in here. rainbow is literally the only friend I have and i havnt seen her in almost 6 years." daring said, still head hung low

"yeah. i can imagine. i transferred schools in grade 3 and i had no friends fr about ayear and a half. i couldnt imagine having no contact with anyone in 6 years though." i said

"come on, cheer up. atleast now you have someone to talk to" i said

"yeah. thanks" she said, trying to smile

*** we walked for another 9 hours before setting up camp again.***

"you know, this is really good lasagna"daring said, finishing her piece of lasagna, then laying down to rest

"thanks, i cooked it myself." i said

then we heard some rustling in the bushes behind me.

daring got up and i unsheathed my sword and readied my shield.

"need a weapon?" i asked daring

"no, i got strong hoofs" she said

"alright,then. SHOW YOURSELF!" i yelled at the bush. then a pair of red eye appeared in the darkness. then another, and another. more eyes started appearing until we were surrounded.

then they emerged from the darkness into the light of the fire. 18 large wolfs made of an assortment of sticks and branches became visible.

"now i might consider a weapon" daring said

the first wolf charged. i cut its head off with a clean slash of my sword. then the rest charged. i had one on my back, clawing at my armor. i lashed my head around and stuck the gold blade on the hilt clean through its heart area, if these things had hearts. then i turned my body around and one jumped at me. I impaled it on my sword and in fell to the ground in pieces. then i got his from the side. i was rammed to the ground by two of the wolves and they were clawing at my armour. one found a small chink and dung his claws deep into my skin. i yelled out in pain from the thorn-like claws digging deep into my shoulder. the other wolf was now trying to bite my exposed wing. then the teeth found its mark. i cried out again. then i heard a loud yelp and then there was no more clawing at my shoulder. then another and the wolf stopped biting my wing.

i looked back and daring had backed the two wolves off my back and one had lost its leg in the process.

i got up and slashed at a group of 3 and they fell to the ground. daring had finished the two wolved off and headed for another one. i rammed one to my side and it fell over. then i jabbed it with my gold blade and it fell to pieces. then the other 8 wolves, which had realised we had taken out more than half of them, turned and fleed.

i sheathed my sword and peeled off my armour. my hsoulder was bleeding fast and my wing was torn. i had only half of the feathers left and i could hardly move it.

"thanks for getting those two off me" i said

"no problem. just watch out next time." daring replied. then she flew off into the forest and in about 5 minutes she came back with come bandages. she wrapped up my shoulder and my wing.

"in the morning, i will get you a weapon. but now is when i sleep." i said before laying down and falling into a very deep sleep.

i woke up somewhat early. before daring anyway.

i looked in my bag and i still had enough ingredients to get me to another dimension and back.

so i flew up, leaving my armour, and daring at the campsite, towards ponyville at supersonic speeds. i made it back to my house in about an hour and drew a sigil on the window. i jumped in and thought "skyrim"

then after the triping sequence had subsided, i opened my eyes in human form again in skyrim. i still had some dragon bones and scales left from the first time here. so i went and bought some more dwemer metal and set to work. i made daring a suit of dragon plate armour and a shield identical to mine. then i went nd bought some daedric metal with the diamonds i had left over, and made a sword.i suited up and went back to equestria.

then i flew as fast as i could with the armor on towards the forest, and towards camp.

when i got there whiich must've been at about 8 daring was still asleep. i landed and quietly took off the armour, laid the sword down beside it, and put the pop-out shield on the nech of the armour.

then i laid down, and fell back asleep.


	6. parting, and i meet the motherfucker

when i woke up for the second time daring was already up. she was holding my phone, i think trying to figure out how to work it.

i got up and walked over.

"morning" i said

"hey, how do you work this thing?" she asked

"just press the home button, enter my passcode and press play." i said

"uh..." daring made a confused face. i took my phone, pressed the home button, it turned on, i entered my passcode, and it ulocked. then i pressed play and my music started playing.

"simple" i said

"easy for you to say" daring said. "oh, and thanks for the armour and the sword and stuff." she said

"no problem." i said, though all my diamonds were gone and i had no cross dimensional ingrediants left.

we started walking toward the mountains again. we would probably get there sometime today. we listened to music and walked as it started to rain.

""so what are you gonna do after we rescue dash?" i asked daring

"i dont have a clue. i might stay in the forest or try to re-enter the world. but that also means ill have to stop writing my books." she said

"not entirely, i mean you can still come back here for another adventure every once in a while." i told her

"yeah, i guess." she said

the rest of the day we didn't talk much. the rain finally stopped about 2 or 3 hours after it started. at about 8 we finally made it to the beginning of the mountains. we set up camp and planned to set out in the morning.

we sat at the fire i had made and chatted for a while. then after it got daring went to bed and i stayed up for guard duty until sometime around 2. i didnt want repead of the timberwolf attack.

i finnaly fell asleep after some time of sitting and waiting for myself to drift off.

i woke up early, though it was clear i hadnt had enough sleep. i was thinking while sitting around on guard duty. maybe daring shouldnt come with me... it is my fight really, and fighting dragons? thats fucking insane for anypony.

so i got up and took a stick and wrote on the ground:

_daring do, i thank you very much for your help and saving me from the timberwolves and all, but i have to do this alone. this is my fight, and i am not expecting to come out uninjured, or even alive. i dont want to put your life in danger along with mine and rainbow dash's. consider the armor a gift from me, if i come out alive, i should be home in about 3 days. hope to see you then..._

then I quietly slipped into my armor, fiiled my saddlebags with some of the food we had left out and put my headphones on.

"your part of the hangmans body cooouuunnntt" sang my phone

i walked up mountains, down into valleys, and i had to fly over cliffs.

as i was resting for a minute after i flew up a steep ridge (this armour is fucking heavy!) i thought i heard a small clink in the distance but i ruled it out as my own armor. then i eventually started walking again. i didnt know how far in this dragon was, but i wouldnt think to far from where i was.

i seen smoke rising from over a peak of a mountain about 300 yards away. i shifted directions towards the smoke.

i walked over a ridge and into a small round, flat area. there was a large cave on one of the walls and i could see light far in. i walked across the small area and into the cave.

deep inside i seen something that almost made me shit my-oh wait...i dont wear pants...

there was a sleeping dragon, easily 50 feet tall when standing, and just behind it was a small area where 2 ponies were being kept prisoner.

one of them was unmistakeably rainbow dash. she had cuts and brueses all over her. it was a miracle she wasnt dead, but i could see her stomach moving in a slow rhythym.

then i looked at the other one...she looked familliar. blonde mane, grey coat...wait. derpy!? why was she here? food? torture? who knows.

anyway, back to the dragon. it had shiny blue scales, just like the one in the envalope. it had huge, leathery wings and a long spiked tail. it looked bigger than i had expected, but i still had a pinch of hope. then i walked back out of the cave and started divising a plan. first i had to wake it up. my phone had an alarm, got that covered. then i had to move fast so the dragon couldnt attack me fast enough to hit me. agillity, check. then i need-*stomp* *stomp* *stomp*

"well there goes the plan."

the dragon came crawling out of its cave and im pretty sure it intended to rip my heart out of my body.

"who dares wake me.?" it said in a booming voice

"wait you can talk? cant we just negotiate? i mean...my wife and the mail mare for hhats left of my lasagna?" i said, trying to keep my cool

"very funny, but no" it said

"well, you sir are missing out on some delectible food" i said

"what do you mean? i was planning on eating the blue one over there for dinner. she looks delectible" he said pointing at rainbow

"you little bitch..." i swore at him

redheads are bad at keeping their temper. and in the real world, im am the reddest shade of natural red hair you could get.

so, i did what hardly anypony would ever do in this situation and yelled,

"COME AT ME BRO!"

and without hesitating, the dragon stood up, id say measuring in at about 67 feet? maybe more?

"i wasnt meaning you...i meant... that rock over there. no, you can stay completely still while i just take my wife and derpy and-"

"nope." it denied

"well, i tried" and with that, i charged


	7. the final showdown

as i charged i heard rainbow calling my name. i had to kill this thing.

i sliced my sword deep into the dragons leg but just as fast i i cut, the wound healed. great a dragon with insta-heal. just my luck. to kill this thing i had to go for the head. that meant, because i had my armor on, i couldnt fly and i had to get the dragon to the ground somehow.

it slashed atme, missing by maybe a foot. i slashed at its leg again, hoping to sever it off completely, gladly, it worked. but then it grew another leg.

"FUCK" i screamed

i turned my music back on, i always did better at most everything when i had music.

this dragon isnt very agile, i thought. if i could move fast enough i could keep attacking at fast rates and hopefully get it to the ground. i galloped around it, slashing at its legs and stabbing his feet, but it wouldnt work. goddammit.

"you know what? fuck this armour, its just slowing me down." i said as i unstrapped my armour and threw it off.

i flew up, taking shots at its chest and stabbing at its heart but that didnt work either. i flew higher and started jabbing at its head and it started trying to hit me out of the sky. unfortunately for me, the dragons hand? paw? claw? whatever. it hit me in mid-air and sent me flying to the ground. i was mildly injured. i think i may have cracked a rib but i got back up and started slashing again. its neck was too thick to chop through in one slash so i started circling and slashing but i wasnt fast enough to cut his head off without some of his neck healing.

then his (lets call it a claw) claw hit me again with a more powerfull blow and i was stricken to the ground once more, this time, feeling a lot of pain. i could still stand but i was still dazed from the impact.

then I flew up again,this time higher, above the dragon. i just wanted to get out of its reach. then i realised something, it had wings to. it spread its huge blue, leathery wings and raised off the ground. i so didnt want to be here right now.

i was still hurting, i had a headache and my ribs were starting to ache miserably.

then i heard a familliar voice yell "HEY, NICE JUICY PONY DOWN HERE,COME GET ME!"

then i looked down and seen, daring do. she was fully suuited up and had her sword unsheathed. i had an idea. i flew down to her and told her to keep the dragon distracted, no matter what. thhen i flew higher, and higher until i was several thousand feet off the ground. I held my sword in my mouth out towards my side and started to fly downward.

i speed up faster than i thought i could, and i kept getting faster. then i seen the cone forming about 4k feet above the dragon. i had to time this just right.

i flapped my wings harder. keeping my sword out towards the dragon. i kept getting faster until i reached what seemed like my peak. I bolted downward at somewhere around 300mph until i was close enough to the dragon to do what i wanted. i flew right by his face slicing half of his neck off, then one last wing beat set off a sonic boom so loud it caused a small rock slide ona mountain near by. then i used the force from the sound barrier braking to jolt myself into the other direction, around the back of the dragon, and severing his head from his body.

then i landed and fell to the ground, feeling weak and drained of energy, and then I passed out.

**sorry guys, im going camping and wont be able to upload anything for the next 2 days D:. i know this was a short chapter, but im saving everything towards the edn until the last 2 so be patient. i hope my fighting skills were baddass enough for you, and have a nice day**


	8. conclusion

when I woke i was laying on some grass, some way into the everfree forest. daring was sitting by the fire, rainbow and derpy sleeping not to far from me. my armour was propped up against a tree.

"and sleeping beauty arises" daring joked

"did i win?" i asked

"the fight?"

"no, the lottery...yes the fight!" I said, using slight sarcasm

"oh yeah. that dragon is long gone." daring said

"how did we get to the forest? last i remember i passed out in te middle of that big open valley thing." i said

"i flew you here. you arent to heavy, but i had to go back for your armour. then I bandaged up Rainbow and her friend here and walked them back here for food and rest." she said

"thanks...for everything" i said

"no problem. i knew you couldnt handle a dragon on our own with the decreased agility of that armour, so i followed you." she said

"i...thanks...again. you pretty much saved my life. aswell as rainbow and derpy." i said "actually...why was derpy even captured? and she was fine before i left on my dimension road trip..."

"hmm...the dragon used me to send that letter to you." came the voice of derpy, half awake ". i should have told you when i was at your house. the dragon used rainbow and me for bait for you. he wanted you because you have connections with a very inportant being." she explained

"but who...?" i asked

"who knows. he wouldnt say, but he said that weakening his army would make him easier to kill. and i have a feeling that dragon is not alone." she said

"anyway, who wants dinner?" daring said. she had made 2 medium rare steaks and potatoes for us and a very fancy looking salad for derpy and rainbow.

still laying beside the mares, i shook rainbow to wake her"

"mhhmmm...5 more minutes" she said dazed.

"Rainbow, get up, food." i said

"well why didn't you say so? that dragon almost starved me!" she said, now standing and walking over to a bowl made of bark full of salad.

then i tried to get up, then wincing at a sharp pain in a bandaged area on my left front leg, and layed down again.

"dont try to get up, your leg is broken. pretty bad to. but i gave you a special fast-heal concoction i made with a few defferent berries, some special tree sap..."daring went on

"point is, you'll make a full recovery in about 2-3 days" she said

"but what about my supplies, and my armour? how are we going to get it back?" i said, as Rainbow layed my steak in fromt of me so i could eat.

"im gonna leave mine here to carry you'rse back, and i'll come get mine later." daring said

"how did you even get these?" dash asked

"long story...ill tell you when we get home." i said, then Rainbow, dering, derpy and I all finished our breakfast and set out for home.

in the first 2 days we got about 3 quarters the way out of the forest. then on the thid day we made it out late in the afternoon.

fluttershy's house was just outside of the forest so i decided to go pick up skyla.

i walked up to the door and knocked.

fluttershy answered the door. "hello? oh! Rainbow Dash, you're okay!" she said and gave dash a small hug. she for some odd reason didn't question why we had derpy or daring do with us, but she called skyla and she came running to the door.

"mommy! daddy!" she said and gave both me and rainbow a big hug.

"hey sky. were home now" i said "for good" dash added.

then we said our thanks and goodbyes to fluttershy and left. about 10 minutes from fluttershy's derpy said she had to go back home and sort some stuff out so we said farewell and she flew off.

then we made it to our cloudhouse and we flew up and walked in. daring took off my armour and set it down out of the way, along with my sword.

"well... i guess i'll be going then" daring said, about to leave

"hey, you can stay in our guest room if you want" i offered. "it is getting a bit late, and i also want to take you to meet that ponyi was talking about." i said

"alright. thanks guys", she hugged me and rainbow dash. rainbow was beaming, and then we all split up and went to bed.

when i woke up i wasnt in my own bed...well i was, but not the one i normally slept on. i could feel my toes, and fingers and i opened my eyes. i was back home in the human dimension. there was a teenager version f rainbow sleeping beside me. id say i was about 13, only a year older than when i left here. not much had changed. my alarm clock said it was 9:40 AM so i got up and went to sit on my recliner. then i started thinking. why am i here? what was derpy talking about when she said "his army"? how in the fuck am i going to explain this to my mom?, and worst of all, how in the hell will i teach Rainbow how to walk?

**hey, me again. this is the final chapter to **_**missing**_** but it has layed out a new story line for a threequiL! thats right! a trilogy! YAY! anyway. im probably gonna take a break from writing for a little while and start mapping out how im gonna do this, because this was literally the only thing that i hadnt planned for in the story, i just thought ofit on the spot. anyway, sorry to keep you waiting, but good material comes with patience. i might release a teaser chapter in the next month or so, but i cant tell at the moment. have a nice day, and SEEEYAAAAAAA**

**(superfun 3 starts playing along with a kuledud3 style outro. what? good youtuber, srsly, go check him out)**


End file.
